Cupcakes Sequel
by Archer of Ecclesia
Summary: Unicorn blood contained magic, so they would taste different than any other pony. Pegasus wings tasted different than other pony flesh. So what would a magic wing taste like?... Twilight Sparkle is about to help Pinkie Pie test that... *Gory. Not for kids*.


**A:N: Yes. I love Cupcakes, and I found the inspiration for a new fanfic based off the legendary fanfic.**

** Not much to say on this one. You don't have to read Cupcakes to understand this, just know that Pinkie Pie, is, in truth, hellbent on making her cupcakes, whatever the reason she came up with the idea that it was okay to make pastries from the guts of her friends.**

** On a side note, I just read Cheerilee's Garden about a month ago, and it was amazing. Try it if you're okay with gore. Not really mind-screwing, just grimdark stuff.**

** My friend's ponysa appears in this – Mare Crow (like scarecrow. The account is frostywolf37). Frosty blackmailed be into writing Mare Crow into this story. **

** Twilight has become an alicorn. It is key to the story. You'll see.**

** Artbeat and Dr. X-Ray are property of the amazing aisu-isme, one of my favorite artists. Please, if you like grimdark ponies, check her out on deviantart or aisu10 on tumblr!**

** WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT FOR CHILDREN, MLP CATEGORY OR NOT. IT IS VERY VIOLENT AND VERY GORY. Thanks for your consideration.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own this. Cupcakes belongs to Sargent Sprinkles (I love you!) and MLP belongs to Hasbaro. Neither do I own Cheerilee's Garden, which is hinted on.**

Ponyville was abuzz with countless ponies that bustled through the streets. Everypony had heard – Twilight Sparkle had finally become an alicorn! One of the many ponies busy at work for celebration (a citizen of Ponyville was virtually a princess – imagine the fame!) was Pinkie Pie.

Her natural bubbly personality had her about to faint in excitement. She needed an extra batch of cupcakes for the celebration, so naturally, she needed more of her secret ingredient.

In fact, she better draw one number from the unicorns and another number from the pegasi.

Too bad Rainbow Dash didn't survive long enough to see her 'egghead' friend become an alicorn. Pinkie glanced over to the corner of the room.

Rainbow Dash's cyan skin sat by the corner, nothing more than her thick hide sitting on a stiff construction of bones. Pinkie had to remove all of Dash's flesh – which was unfortunate, considering she wasn't as whole – to make an urgent batch of her specialty cupcakes, and Dash was starting to stink after a few days. Refrigeration didn't turn out to be a smart or effective plan.

Why both a unicorn and a pegasus?

Ah, because unicorns tasted different than Earth ponies and pegasi, perhaps because of their magical blood. And pegasi wings tasted delicious, and their unique texture was matchless for any other unicorn or Earth pony organ, muscle, or ligament.

So the pink pony needed both wings and magic for her extremely special batch of pastries.

With a giddy mark on her face, she skipped over to Rainbow Dash for a short conversation. A one-sided conversation, but still, nevertheless, a conversation.

"Hey, Dashie! Looking livelier than ever! Twilight's a princess now! Well, not really, but still an alicorn!" The skeletal pegasus made no response.

"Well, fine then! I don't want to talk either! Zombies are better at conversing that you!" Pinkie Pie tossed her hair out of her face, then trotted over to the three glass bowls in the corner.

One was labeled "Earth", the next "Unicorn" and the final "Pegasus" in Pinkie's loopy, girly hoofwriting. Cheerilee had loaned her this intriguing device – a bracelet, with a hole that allowed her to slip a quill into itself, and she used it with ease.

She ignored the glass labeled "Earth" and stuck her muzzle into the first jar, the "Unicorn" one. She placed the slip of paper beside her. No need to look at it now. She also withdrew one from the "Pegasus" one.

Pinkie began to wonder about something – should be create a new jar, one for others? Ones like Zecora?

Pinkie was very hard to keep occupied, so she often thought to herself as she was preparing for the cupcakes. She took the two slips of paper in her mouth and skipped over to a book which stood upon a pedestal, one with pages like a dusty moth's wing, flaky and easily torn.

A satin bookmark sat between two pages. It was currently resting in the Unicorn section. How convenient. Several familiar names were sitting on the page – Pumpkin Cake, one the two babies she had once watched; Dr. X-ray, the nervous doctor; the mechanic Quick Fix; and even the creepy author that lived on the outskirts of Ponyville, the spiteful Mare Crow.

Few ponies knew Mare Crow, but countless knew her alias – Bloody Quill, the renowned author who called herself "Stephen Gallopking and Edgar Allan Poeny's soul-daughter". Many tried to avoid Mare Crow, and even Pinkie was growing somewhat annoyed of her pessimist-like attitude.

Maybe she needed a visit to the cellar. She was scary in that way...

The names weren't categorized in any specific way – if Pinkie made a new friend, she recorded their name and picked a random series of numbers and symbols and placed the paper in the respective jars.

And Pinkie was friends with _everypony_ in Ponyville... even the famous DJ Pon-3, or better known to the party pony as Vinyl Scratch, knew the bouncy pony named Pinkamena Diane Pie.

The first note she read was a series of capital letters: "KLMD". Pinkie skipped over to the pegasus book to find the ingredient.

She flipped through several pages. Though the names weren't categorized, the symbols were.

The name 'Artbeat' was right next to the symbol.

Pinkie thought for a moment, trying to remember who it was. Not that Pinkie ever forgot a friend's name, but there were just so many ponies to memorize by face and name and Cutie Mark...

"Oh! Duh!" Pinkie nearly mentally slapped herself as she remembered.

Artbeat was the gorgeous pony with the rainbow-mane. Rarity often shot several daggers at the back of the white mare's head, jealous of all the attention she got.

What a shame... but, Pinkie needed the wings.

She skipped over to the Unicorn book, then leafed through to find the character sequence of "Uy34".

Pinkie nearly had a heart attack as she saw the name that sat before her, only more out of giddiness than surprise.

"Rainbow! You're not going to be lonely anymore!"

The pink pony clapped her front hooves, and bounced back over to the "Pegasus" jar, and redeposited Artbeat's slip.

She skipped up the stairs and nearly floated out the door, almost forgetting to grab a 'special' cupcake for her next victim.

Wings tasted different from any part of an Earth pony or unicorn's body. Magic made a pony's flesh taste different. So how would a magic-enhanced wing taste?...

That was a question that Twilight Sparkle was going to help answer.

0-0-0

Pinkie Pie found Twilight – go figure – in her library, sitting in front of an enormous tome that contained intricately detailed letters that sat on yellowing pages.

Her wings were tucked neatly against her side, her horn glowing with a fairly faint light – various objects, such as quills, inkwells, and pieces of parchment – floated around the room, arranging themselves on the shelves.

"Hey Twilight! Wanna come down to Sugarcube Corner to celebrate? Or pick out what color streamers you want? Or –"

"Pinkie!" Twilight hollered. The pink pony's mane made a slight wheezing sound, like air being let out of a balloon. Soon it was flat and Pinkie Pie seemingly darkened by a few shades. "I'm very, _very _busy! Celestia is no doubt wondering about how I'm adapting and I have so much research to do before I go for a visit! Cleaning your wings is no easy task–"

Pinkamena had already lost interest. She sighed and withdrew Twilight's cupcake from her saddle bag, then presented it to the ranting pony. "At least try..."

The purple pony flattened her ears against her head and narrowed her eyes. Twilight's magic levitated the cupcake out of the pink pony's hoof cleft and the unicorn chomped angrily into the frosting-covered sweet.

She forced a smile, and the pink mare's mane re-inflated itself within an instant.

"Alright, you might want to sit down now!" Pinkie was nearly clapping in excitement.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a dull fuzzing noise entered her ears and soon blocked out any sound. Twilight's world slowly started to dim, and before she knew it, a burlap sack was being lowered over her face, enveloping her entire body.

0-0-0

Pinkie Pie often wondered if anypony thought that her carrying a burlap sack throughout town would be counted as strange. The two ponies who had asked, the dim Snips and Snails, were just children. Though that was several months ago.

After the play they put on of Reginald the Sly, the theater they performed in mysteriously burned down in a blaze that killed all of Cheerilee's students.

Pinkie was entirely honest – she had been carrying a self-centered unicorn named Wing Blaze to his doom – and she stated she was hauling her secret ingredient to her shop.

The two dim kids just nodded, and they trotted off.

From then on, that was her response.

0-0-0

Twilight came to in a dully lit room. She shook her head from side to side, yet two sharp pains prevented her from struggling too much anymore. Cold metal bands were attached around her front and back hooves, her wings spread out beside her, unhindered.

Mobility with her legs was limited. She could barely move her front or back hooves, yet her elbows and knees were able to be bent freely.

How was she too escape?...

Magic, of course!

Twilight called upon her magic, yet the familiar ebb and pull didn't start to emit from her horn. She tried moving her head forward, but a pain exploded right underneath her horn.

She sighed. "Somepony! Help!"

A familiar, light-hearted laugh was heard from across the room. "Pinkie! Pinkie, get me out of here!"

The pink pony emerged from the darkness, glancing around. "Be right back!" She shouted over her shoulder, bouncing back off into the darkness.

Lights exploded into the room, and Twilight's blood drained from her face.

The room was adorned in a party-like fashion with grim decorations. Stomachs filled with helium, tied to the back of bone chairs covered with the hides of their previous owners with intestines, skulls decorating the table. An achingly familiar pony stood in the corner of the room, standing by a dress composed of Cutie Marks and wings...

A banner commanded the entire attention of the room. Various pony hides were stitched together, an ironic phrase scrawled messily across the backs of the dead ponies. "Life is a party!"

At first, Twilight expected it to be a joke. But there was this terrible, tingling sense just at the base of her horn. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

Rainbow Dash had also fallen victim to this... insane trap. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around the room, gathering various objects. Several sharp instruments, a mirror, and even more sharp instruments. Twilight squirmed. "Pinkie! Let me go! Please, I promise I won't tell anypony!"

Pinkie stopped mid-bounce, but then trotted over to a large oven tucked into one of the corners.

She returned with three scalpels which she wheeled over on a blood-stained cart. A hunk of rotten flesh sat on the bottom rack beside four pointy needles. Twilight didn't want to know...

"Alrighty! Time to get started!" the party pony declared, picking up the narrowest of the tools. She neared Twilight, wobbling on her hind hooves. She pushed a button on the table, which rose up to about a forty-five degree angle. "Gee, you're sure lucky, Twilight. You're the first pony who ever gets to witness me making my cupcakes!"

Being baked into a cupcake while she watched... Twilight nearly gagged. A tear rolled down her cheek, and the purple pony choked back a sob. She concentrated on her magic...

The sharp tool above her horn began to hammer into the very delicate tissue between her horn and her skull. Twilight screamed as the unearthly pain tore a deep gash into her skin.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you! I made that! If you even try to use your magic, it traps it in a forcefield and uses it to motivate you to stop! If you're not careful, you'll get your entire horn mined off," Pinkie said the last sentence with concern.

Like Twilight had time to worry about her horn being removed when she was about to become a creme-filled cupcake.

"You gonna stop now?" Pinkie paused, crossing her hooves over her chest as she half-glared and half-smirked at the captured pony, who feebly nodded her head. "Good!"

Pinkie raised her scalpel once more. The pink pony jammed the sharp surgical tool into the cavity just below Twilight's chest, who screamed.

Pinkie Pie only continued to cut away – with careful precision, she carved two diagonal lines into the delicate flesh of the alicorn. She then drew a line straight down to Twilight's groin where the lines met.

"'Y' you crying? You're going to feed many other ponies!"

The pun wasn't funny or cheesy like it normally was. It was sick and twisted, and Twilight almost felt herself choking on the pain and vomit that was squeezing up her esophagus, threatening to either spill out of her mouth in a tormented scream or choke her.

Pinkie grabbed a flap of skin with her free hoof. Several muscles clung stubbornly to the flesh they were designated too, but after a forceful tug, the hide was successfully removed with minimal damage.

Pinkie repeated this process two more times, amid Twilight's pleas to be released.

Twilight suddenly felt heavy, and before she knew it, she was out cold.

0-0-0

Twilight Sparkle was an alicorn. She was supposed to be strong, spiritual, and balanced, exactly as a princess like Celestia was.

But she wasn't balanced and she wasn't strong.

Her spirit temporarily felt as if it floated out of her body, but then was snapped back into her body with pinching teeth.

0-0-0

Twilight awoke with a spook.

A needle was being pulled out of her neck skin, though when the long, sharp string was nearly drawn out, Pinkie Pie slipped up, jerking the long, sharp object out a bit too forcefully, causing a trickle of blood to form at the wound and leak down her neck.

Twilight felt hopeless.

"Okay, now that you're awake again, please be nice and focus on me when I'm showing you the super-secret recipe for my Ponyville-famous cupcakes, okay?" Pinkie spat irately.

Funny. Being murdered was sure brimming over with courtesy.

Twilight focused her eyes on Pinkie. The scalpel was still in her hand, blood shimmering on the shiny chrome. A green crocodile – Gummy – sat on her shoulder, gumming on Pinkie's bouncy hair.

"Pinkie... please..." Twilight sobbed.

She stared down at her body. Her intestines were showing, yet not protruding from her torso quite yet. The flesh around the wound was mangled, either having skin torn of muscle and damaging the delicate tissues in the process or muscle being torn off, leaving the organs bare.

Further up, there was a tight, white band just above her cut, squeezing her flesh unnaturally close like a corset designed to make a glutton as skinny as an anorexic.

A tourniquet. That was likely the only reason she would be alive long enough to watch the horrific process of Pinkie Pie baking her organs into the sweet, delicious cupcakes that Ponyville loved and adored.

Pinkie turned to retrieve a new device of torture. Gummy hopped off her shoulder, his toothless mouth open wide, and landed in the lumpy field of Twilight's organs. The pony squealed, feeling a new wave of nausea worm its way upwards, though most of it was blocked by the tight tourniquet.

Gummy nosed his way through Twilight's guts, then his blood-stained head emerged, a portion of Twilight's liver in his mouth.

He tried to move the squishy organ around in his mouth in a helpless attempt to chew, whilst slowly tearing the entrail free of its fleshy prison, muscle by muscle.

"Gummy! Bad! Don't be a greedy gator!" Pinkie scolded, pulling the baby alligator off of his feeding ground. "You don't eat raw cookie dough, it's not healthy."

Twilight shuddered. The chocolate chips could be flavored with bile and the cookies themselves were made of squishy, soft liver.

Pinkie strolled back over to Twilight's side, standing in front of the opened abdomen. "First, I galla make this little guys into the crème-holder-thingies in my chocolate cupcakes," she commented, removing the tiny gall bladder from its post, slowly slicing it free of its perch.

She placed it on the cart. "Then, I liver-up my spicy cakes by using the juice in here, and the rest makes the cookies," Pinkie said, pulling the remainder of the liver out of its firmhold. She shot a glare at Gummy, who was sniffing around Twilight's hooves.

Twilight, on the other hoof, was highly bemused by the morbid pastries that she had once adored.

"And to stomach my breakfast pastries, you gotta wrap some pan-cream in them," she paused, removing the stomach and the pancreas. "I can't come up with any more pancreas jokes. I've used them all. You got any?"

Twilight shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek.

Now, the only organs left in Twilight were mangled and out of place from being removed from the other organs in the digestive tract, the small intestine and the large intestine, bladder, kidneys, and the connective tissues.

"Pinkie," Twilight sniffled, shuddering. She was all but numb below the tourniquet, yet she knew that she was rapidly approaching death. Perhaps, if the pink pony released her horn, there would be time to stitch herself back up. "Please, let me go. Nopony will find out. Will anything work?"

Pinkie Pie placed a hoof over her mouth, thinking. "I've got it, got it, got it!"

Twilight sucked in a breath of anticipation.

"Now, it's time for the super-secret ingredient! You gotta tell nopony! If anypony finds out, it won't be a secret!" she exclaimed in horror.

Twilight's heart sank.

Pinkie trotted back over to the gutted pony. She took her scalpel and severed the connection between the small intestine and the large intestine. "Inside my eclairs, this intestine holds the yummy choco-cream! In the large, I add a few sprinkles and it becomes another type of cupcake! Those are the secret ones."

Twilight slowly began to see spots form in her vision. Slowly, her head flopped down, only for a searing pain to spread underneath her horn. She jerked it back up within an instant. Her wings flapped senselessly behind her.

Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up. "Oh, wanna learn what the wings become? Mostly, they're just put through a shredder and end up in my cakes, but..." Pinkie shrugged, "sometimes, I gotta do what I gotta do. Most ponies taste wings in my blood-tarts."

Twilight wasn't listening. Slowly, she slipped out of consciousness for the very last time.

Pinkie, unknowingly, just kept talking to the corpse that was Twilight Sparkle for nearly five minutes, until she glanced up at her head, which was sagging downward, the top of her magic-absorbing razor digging through the purple pony's flesh.

Her eyes were half-closed, though they were glazed over.

Pinkie slowly pushed herself onto her hind hooves and wobbled over to the tourniquet, quickly undoing it. Blood rushed downward, welling up in the pit that used to host Twilight's internal organs, but after a moment or two, the blood simply spilled over the lip of her skin, no more coming to leak out of the wound.

The skin around where the tourniquet was fastened was pale, baggy, and constricted. Pinkie placed a hoof over where the beating heart should be, though there was an offsetting stillness. No heartbeat. No blinking. No breathing.

Twilight Sparkle was dead.

"Oh well," Pinkie shrugged, then trotted over to her hacksaws. She made quick work of removing the wings, humming to herself as she did so.

And bit by bit, Twilight was dismembered. First the eyes, then the remaining organs of the digestive tract, the heart, the lungs, and finally the remainder of the meat.

Pinkie skinned the skull, taking great care to not damage the horn.

She sat the skull in the center of the table, smiling to herself.

A wonderful centerpiece it made – one of Celestia's handyponies, in Ponyville, at Sugarcube Corner!

0-0-0

That night, everypony was searching for the pony who was in need of a party, yet none found her. Three more hours of searching ensued before the police were on the case.

Nopony, of course, expected the party host to be behind the scene.

Pinkie Pie smiled to herself as a band of pegasi interrogated her, desperately searching for answers, mumbling something about Celestia coming to search.

Pinkie only smiled to the nice ponies, shining a baking knife as she did so.

They would never know... and, the pony sitting directly across from her – a stallion named Shining Badge – was about to receive a very special cupcake...

**A:N: This took forever to write.**

** Anyway, hope everyone liked it. Like gore? Follow me or request something – I'll do requests on any ponypastas (other than obvious trolls such as Sweet Apple Massacre or ) you can think of.**

** Bye-bye, my lovelies. Until next time...**

** ...who wants a cupcake?**


End file.
